With tragedy comes love,
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: I never did mind because it showed me that I was special, special enough for him to show me something that he didn’t show others and I was glad about that. FWHG OneShot.


_Disclaimer: Guess what? The characters doesn't belong to me, if they did, you would never see a fic that I have made because I would be living it instead.. Or something.. Yea, don't ask, I'm just being weird._

_A/N: This is a Fred and Hermione fic, my inspiration came in the middle of the night when I reminded myself that it was one of my friends birthday. And I came to think of something like this fic since we both love the Weasley twins and- sighs fine, just go on and read it, but remember: I wrote it between 1 am and 3 am this morning. grins_

_Uuh! And Happy Birthday Nat! My present from me to you:D

* * *

_

**With tragedy comes love, **

It was a cold winter's day and the snow was falling down ever so softly outside, it was a beautiful sight really and it was almost sad that no one wanted to be out in it.

I was one of the few to walk outside in the wonderful winter weather, and I loved every minute of it, from the moment I stepped outside till the moment I saw him.

He came walking towards me, looking more frustrated than ever, his flaming red hair almost shining in the white surroundings.

I don't even think he realized that I was there, not more than a few feet in front of him, until I called his name.

"Hermione," he said surprised and faked a smile at me, "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Just enjoying the weather," I said and smiled at him and he faked another smile.

Something was wrong, I could see it in his eyes, and the way he smiled, he never send me a fake smile, it was always happy and sincere, but not this time apparently.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as I saw his expression change in a blink of an eye to sadness and the back to the fake smile.

"Same," he answered me and I nodded my head slowly, I had to ask him and I knew it.

"What's wrong Fred?" I asked softly taking a step closer to him.

"Nothing," he said and shook his head softly, faking yet another smile.

I sighed, "I know something is wrong, Fred," I told him and he looked into my eyes.

I thought that I could see tears in his eyes, but I wasn't sure since he turned away ever so quickly and walked to a bench near us and sat down.

"Fred," I said softly as I walked over to him, watching as he placed his head in his hands, "What's wrong?"

I heard a sob come from behind his hands and I rushed over to him, "Fred," I said as I sat down next to him and embraced him.

I had never seen him like this, not even at Dumbledore's funeral, something must have been terribly wrong, otherwise I don't think he would have ever shown me weakness.

He started to cry into his hands as I held him around the waist tightly.

"Ssh," I whispered. "It'll be alright," I told him, still not knowing what made him show these kinds of feelings to me.

"No, it won't," he said so silently into his hands that I almost didn't hear him, "It'll never be alright,"

I didn't know what to do, I guess I was afraid, afraid of what exactly it was that made him cry in front of me, afraid that I might would press him to much into telling me what was wrong and then getting him angry, never seeing him again was my worst fear.

No one had ever known, they had always thought that Ron and I would end up together, but that wasn't what we wanted.

We had had a long talk after Dumbledore's funeral, and we had both come clean about our feelings; we did not love each other.

I had told him about my secret crush on his older brother and he had told me that he loved me like a sister and that he hoped that my feelings wasn't wasted on Fred.

Fred and I had gotten closer when we all came back from Hogwarts to start the summer holidays.

I had spent most of my time at the Burrow and at Fred and George's shop, helping them out.

We had become friends, not the kind of friends we had always been but more like the kind of friends Ron, Harry and I were and it thrilled me.

He was always happy, always smiling and even on rainy days he could bring a smile onto my lips and I had never seen him frustrated, never seen him crying and I never thought I would.

But now it was almost six months after school ended and here I was sitting next to Fred, seeing him cry in front of me for the first time.

I knew he had cried before, many times, but he would never tell me, never show me.

Somehow I think it was because he didn't want me to get sad as well, but this time he had failed in hiding it, and I didn't mind.

"Fred," I said again as I laid my head on his shoulder, "Please tell me what's wrong,"

"It's George," Fred said before he broke into tears again.

I felt my body tighten at the thought of what that could mean, "What about George?" I asked slowly.

Finally he removed his hands from his face and looked at me, "Oh, Hermione," he said and threw his arms around me, holding onto me like was I the only thing that would keep him alive.

"Ge-George i-is in St. Mun-mungo's," he cried to me, "Th-they say h-he's in a-a coma, and he mi-might n-n-never come o-out of it a-aga-" he cried harder and harder and the made it almost impossible to hear the last word he said, but I understood.

His twin was in a coma and might never come back to normal again.

I felt tears finding their way out of my eyes and down my cheeks as I held onto Fred even more.

I cried for Fred, for the loos that he would might suffer and for George and what was happening to him, and for all the Weasley's, for their son, their brother.

"Ssh," I whispered to him, rocking him slowly back and forth like were he a small child, but I couldn't hide the sadness as I spoke, "It'll be alright, you'll see,".

"I don't know wha-what I'll do wit-without him," he said between tears, "W-we've always be-been together, a-a-and," his voice cracked and I held him tighter to me.

"I love him 'Mione," he whispered as if it was something that he had never said before.

"I know darling," I told him and kept rocking him back and forth, of course he loved him, they were brothers, but being twins there were a stronger bond between them than with their other brothers.

"I love you," he said almost so softly that I didn't hear.

"What?" I asked him and watched as he looked up at me with the puffy eyes that I had never seen before and I watched more tears choose a path down his tear stained face that I had never seen before either.

"I love you Hermione," he said as he looked into my eyes, his own full of honesty, his face was close to mine and I could feel his hot breath on my skin and it made me shiver softly.

He moved forward and so did I, and soon our lips meet in a sweet and soft kiss, tasting of both of our salty tears.

"Do you love me?" he asked me when we pulled apart.

"I love you more than you know," I told him and he pulled me into another sweet kiss.

"I'm glad," he said to me and held me tightly against his body.

We sat on the bench, in the middle of the snow and just held each other.

We didn't speak, we didn't have to, we shared looks, kisses, embraces that told us both everything we needed to know.

Before we knew of it, what little of the sun that had been shining in the sky started to disappear and the moon and the stars started to fill the sky.

"I love you as much as the stars love their sky," he told me as we looked at the sky together.

"How can you know that the stars love the sky?" I asked him and he smiled at me with a wonderful and true smile that made me so happy to see after all the tears we had both shed.

"Because if they didn't, then they wouldn't be shining there," he told me and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my mouth, he stopped my giggles with another wonderful kiss.

"Do you think he'll ever wake up?" he asked me sadly some time after we had parted again.

"Of course he will," I said, I knew it didn't sound very convincing, but I had to say it, I had to believe it. For Fred I had to.

He began to cry again, but again I didn't mind, I just held him close while kissing the top of his head, telling him everything would be alright, even if I didn't believe it myself.

* * *

**1 year later,**

I stood over George's hospital bed in a room at St. Mungo's, as I had done so many times before.

Knowing that his heart was still beating and that Fred hadn't lost him made me feel happy, but I missed him and Fred joking around together, I missed yelling at them for their stupid pranks that I would never tell anyone I actually enjoyed.

Even though I loved Fred so much, he wasn't the same without his twin, he missed him and it showed.

Though he smiled and was happy around everyone at day, he liked to cry in my arms at night, and I didn't mind.

I never did mind because it showed me that I was special, special enough for him to show me something that he didn't show others and I was glad about that.

As I stood there standing over George's bed, I couldn't help a silent tear falling from my eye, I missed George, maybe not as much as his family did, and not as much as Fred, but still life wasn't the same.

I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around my waist and I leaned back into the embrace.

"I love you," Fred said as he placed his head on my shoulder and held tighter onto me.

"I love you too," I told him and turned my head to kiss his cheek.

"Maybe we should go home, we've been here for a couple of hours now," he said sadly and I nodded as he let go of my waist and went to pick up our coats.

I looked at the flower I had been holding in my hand the whole time we had been here, a white lily, just like the ones I had brought all the other times we had come here.

I placed it softly on the table next to his bed and looked back at him, if I hadn't known better I would have thought that he was simply sleeping and dreaming about something good, but I did know better.

I bend over him and kissed his cheek softly, as I pulled away I looked at him, I wished he would be able to come to Fred's and mine's wedding, and I knew Fred wished it too.

Fred had only asked me a few days ago to marry him, three days ago to be exact, a year after we had been sitting on the bench, our bench, and cried together.

"Fred and I are getting married," I told him as I realised that none of us had told him yet.

Every time we were here we would tell him what was going on in our lives and the others as well but today we had just sat in a comfortable silence only talking a little.

I brushed a strand of his flaming red hair away from his face, "I wish you could be there," I told him and gasped as his eyes fluttered open.

_**The End** _

**

* * *

**

Thank you for reading, I would be happy to hear from you, but please don't send me any flames, I am but a mere girl and can't please everyone, no matter if I wish I could or not and as my last fic this was written to make my friend happy and I think it worked:D..

Thank you,


End file.
